PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? CORE B The Developmental Core (B) is expanding the portfolio of HIV/AIDS research at Brown University (Brown) and Boston University Medical Campus (BUMC) both by funding innovative projects among our rising investigators and by supporting established researchers who bring novel concepts and methods for their initial foray into HIV research. Integrating BUMC into the CFAR has created synergies that have already produced several new NIH K and R series awards that align well with both the primary mission of CFAR to investigate HIV in vulnerable populations and with NIH Office of AIDS Research priorities. For example, since BUMC joined the CFAR in 2015, Core B support directly led to two early stage investigator R01 awards ? one investigating chronic inflammation in the lungs of HIV-infected persons, and another studying TB treatment outcomes among HIV-infected persons who drink alcohol. Recent Core B developmental awardees have been very successful in securing NIH career developmental awards, with 4 new awards in the past 2 years focused on high priority topics including HIV pre- exposure prophylaxis in persons who inject drugs, HIV and HCV transmission network epidemiology, HIV retention in care among women of color in rural Mississippi, and the impact of intestinal dysbiosis on cardiovascular risk in HIV-infected persons. In the last 19 years, $3.8M of CFAR Developmental Awards have resulted in $75M in NIH grants, a 20:1 return on investment that has been maintained in the most recent funding cycle. Our recent productivity is an extension of a long track-record of success for the CFAR and further highlights the seamless integration of BUMC and Brown within CFAR. Looking ahead, our goal is to continue to support the career development of both junior investigators and established faculty who are advancing the boundaries of HIV/AIDS research. To accomplish this goal, we propose the following Specific Aims: 1. Foster career development by funding developmental awards likely to result in future NIH funding, international development awards, and CFAR summer student intern awards. 2. Provide comprehensive mentoring to CFAR members and facilitate pre- and post-award mentoring for award recipients, and provide opportunities for junior faculty to receive feedback on grant proposals, including special efforts to increase the number of funded K-awards. 3. Implement formal mentoring training for more senior CFAR investigators to expand the pool of experienced mentors available to Core B users. Core B lies at the heart of all CFAR activities. We work with colleagues in every other CFAR core to support our faculty in project development, implementation, and dissemination. Core B will continue to provide critical value to the CFAR community as we move forward together as the Providence/Boston CFAR.